Baby You Are Mine
by Christian lover
Summary: A SHORT STORY, Ana and Leila are twins, it was Leila who interviewed Christian but Chris don't feel any attractions towards Leila. Chris met Ana at WSU graduation ceremony and likes her instantly. SUMMARY inside. AU. HEA. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character of FSOG, E L James does.
1. Summary

**BABY YOU ARE** **MINE**

 **Summary**

 _Anastasia Steele and Leila Steele are twin sister. Both are living in Portland with Kate and studying at WSU._

 _When Kate got sick she asked Leila to go to Seattle for the Christian's interview as Ana was busy with her exams._

 _Leila fall in love with Christian at first sight and wanted him for herself._

 _Christian kicked Leila out when she asked him "Are you gay?", and didn't like her one bit._

 _Only Leila didn't take it well and became obsessed with him and swear to make him pay for the insult._

 _Month later when Christian met with Anastasia, he was confused to see her shy and submissive attitude and can't help but feel the intense attraction towards her. When he found out about Anastasia and Leila being twins, he decided to give Ana and himself a chance and approaches Ana._

 _Soon they both start dating secretly and fall in love with each other._

 _Soon Leila found out about them when Christian proposed Anastasia._ _What will Leila do after finding the truth? Will she let them live there life happily or do whatever it takes to destroy their happiness?_

 **Author:** this is just the plot of the Story, I'll update the chapter soon.


	2. Chapter One

MODIFIED CHAPTER

 **CHAPTER** **ONE**

Ana is dreading this moment since last couple of days and know that today she has to face Christian and tell him.

She is waiting for Christian to arrive at the Mile High Club for their lunch date.

Christian enters the club and the hostess lead him to their favourite table where Ana and him always come for lunch date. When he spot her sitting at their table, he couldn't help but feel happy.

Happy that's what she made him feel.

"Hello baby," he greets her before giving her a open-mouth kiss. He can't help himself to stark his claim on her in public. If it had been up to him, he would have announced on the BBC and every other news channel that she belongs to him. Or better he would have married her by now.

Pulling away he sit beside her and slide his arm possessively around her waist.

"Hi Christian," hearing some tension in her voice made him look at her. But what he see is guilt rather than worry. What has she done now? he thinks

"What wrong, Ana?"

"Umm... IamgoingtotheBookexpoinVegastonightwithJack." she said it so fast that Christian couldn't hear it correctly.

"Ana why don't you try again and this time say it a little slower" this time giving her a stern look.

"Jack has invited me to the Bookexpo in Vegas and I said yes. We're leaving tonight." All the happy mood evaporated from Christian's face and replaced with a very very dangerous one.

Oh shit!

"Come, let's go" that's only what he says before he lead her outside the club and they went back to Escala. If it had been any other day Ana would have put a fight to go to Escala in the middle of her work hours but she knows right now is not the time or place.

AT THE ESCALA

As soon as they arrived at Escala Christian led Ana to the Red Room and ordered me to strip. Standing in underwear at the edge of the bed, feeling exposed. Christian come to stand in front of her. He flips her over, onto her stomach. One of his hands press her down, pushing her into the mattress.

His fingers reach between her legs, feel the wetness there. Ana can't help squirming at the light touch. She is so turned on she just need a little bit more before find her release.

Christian pulled down her underwear, leave it hanging around her knees. His hand caresses her buttocks, soothing her, arousing her.

Suddenly, Ana heard a loud smack and felt a sharp, stringing slap on her butt. She cried out, startled, more from the unexpected nature of the attack than from any real pain.

He pauses, rubs the area soothingly, and then does it again, slapping her right cheek with his open palm. Ten slaps in quick succession, each one harder than the rest. Ana realized that; this is not a light, playful spanking.

He means to cause her pain. This is revenge.

Ana begins to struggle, frightened. He hold her down easily, then shifted his attention to her other butt cheek, slapping it ten times with equal force.

By the time he pauses, Ana was sobbing into the mattress. Her backside feels like it's burning, throbbing in agony.

Before Christian go any further she shouted "STOP. STOP." Christian released her immediately and lifted her in his arms and hold her. She was shaking like a leaf and he was soothing her. He kept saying sorry to her over and over again.

Few minutes later when she calmed down, she couldn't help but ask, "Why? Why did you do it if you are sorry?"

"Because you keep on defying me, you keep challenging my control. And now you started lying to me, that just not acceptable. Lying is hard limit for me, Ana."

" I didn't lie to you Christian, I just didn't tell you until now because I know you'll interfere with my career again. Last time I told I've to go to New York and you interfered and I don't want to repeat the same mistake."

"Mistake! You think telling me was a Mistake. I can't believe this, all I wanted to do is keep you safe Ana." Christian says in disbelief

"Christian I'm not a child who needs protecting, and if you have a good enough reason that why I can't go to Vegas with Jack, then just tell me now. Or I am going to Vegas. I can't keep rejecting his offer again and again." Ana waited for Christian to say something but when he didn't she get dressed and left to work again.

Christian have enough reasons to send that asshole packing or even better, kick him on the curb but he has done something to scare those of his last assistants that they are not willing to come forward and report against him. But that won't stop him from protecting his Ana.

He made few phone calls before he left to get ready to go to Vegas.

* * *

 **LAS VEGAS**

Ana and Jack arrived couple of hours ago to the city of nightlife and the night is still young. Jack asked Ana to join him at the club to which she agreed and an hour later she is regretting her decision. Most because she missed Christian and regretting their earlier fight.

"Ana, do you want another drink?" Jack asked. Yeah that's he had said like a Hundred times tonight. "I must say I am surprised, your boyfriend gave you permission to come to Vegas with me,"

"I don't need Christian's permission to go anywhere, he's my boyfriend, not my owner and he loves me but he's just a little over protective." Ana snap at before she stands to go back to her room. "Jack I think I should to go back to my room, it's getting late."

"Okay okay Ana, calm down I didn't mean to offend you. And you are right it's getting late but one last drink." Ana shook her head in disbelief. After she drink her last drink, she started feeling suffocation, she told Jack she needs to get fresh air. "Ana, I think you had enough for the night, I'll drop you to your room."

Ana felt a burning sensation inside of her sex, her body was so hot she wanted to take her clothes off. Inside the lift Jack and Ana was alone and the burning sensation increased even more inside the enclosed space of lift.

Looking at Jack, she started getting very sexual images inside of her head and she couldn't help herself but kiss Jack. Then everything blackouts.

* * *

 **NEXT AFTERNOON**

Anastasia woke up in an unfamiliar room and naked, doesn't remember where she is. But all too soon, reality bleeds back in. A lump forms in her throat as she thinks about last night.

Oh god, what had she done. She remembered leaving the club and kissing Jack in the lift. She doesn't remember much after that just few glimpse of having sex...

No no nonoooooo

This can't be happening, she can't betray Christian like that. How she is going to live with herself now. She started sobbing, feeling ashamed and depressed.

Suddenly her room's door open and enters the person she's is dreading to see and other half part of her was dying to see him.

"Ana, baby are you okay?" The concern in his voice open the floodgates and she sobbed loudly. Christian feels helpless to see Ana crying like that. He went to her and lift her in his arms and held her close till she stopped crying.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry Christian." She kept apologizing and Christian realise what made her cry. "Hush baby, it's not what you think, I got here before things can get out of hands." Looking at him in confusion, "But I had se..sex, Christian. It got out of hand.."

"Yes you did had sex, but it was me who you had sex with, baby. I can understand if you don't remember much. Jack had spiked your drink last night with drug called Ecstasy/MDMA. We found you both before he could take you to his room. That's what he dos Ana, he spikes his last few assistants drinks and record the whole thing to blackmail them. Because girls are under the effect of Ecstasy, nothing looks like non-consensual in the videos, more like the both parties are equally involved." Ana grasped

"Isn't it illegal in U.S." Christian nodded.

"You were under the effect last night and it was difficult to handle you. I have to tie you up to the bed but then you started crying and begging me to fuck you. As much as it was hot to see you begging for my cock, it was scary as hell after I give in to give you a orgasm or two. When I untie you, all hell break over and my beautiful girlfriend turned into a sex fiend. Well, Ms. Steele I can say now that you only want me for sex,"

"Christian!" She blushed so hard that her skin turned tomato red.

"Christian, I am sorry." Ana said seriously, because she don't want to imagine what would have happened if Christian didn't come to help her.

"What are you sorry for, Ana?" Christian asked still holding her.

"I should have listened to you, I know you love me and will never let anything harm me. But why didn't you tell about him? You know we could have avoid this from happening." Christian looked away at that.

"Christian please look at me." Ana cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Christian I know you love me but that's not enough," Christian eyes widened at her words and he panicked.

"I am not leaving you baby, what I am saying is that we love each other but trust and communication is a very important part of relationship. I am not asking you to stop protecting me because I know thats in your nature and one of the things I love about you. But you can't protect me from everything and everyone, I need to learn to tackle these obstacles on my own. And you need to trust me to fight them on my own."

"Ana, I do trust you, it's others I don't trust. I just don't want to scare you and worried about him but you are right we could have avoid what happened last night and I promise I'll try my best to communicate with you. But for that you have to prove that you won't defy me every time I told you not to do something. And know that Ana if I ever ask you something it only for your benefit."

"Okay I promise," Ana promised him, "You have to prove it to me, Ana."

"Okay, how will I prove it?" Christian look at her with determination.

"Marry me, Ana." Ana look at him dumbfound, she think she heard him wrong. "Umm...

"Yes, baby marry me, be mine, be my wife." Too much, it was too much for Ana to take in so she did what all women have done since the beginning of time when faced with such things, she fainted in Christian's arm.

"ANASTASIA!" His bellow almost made her smile but the darkness surrounded her.

* * *

"You scared bloody hell out of me Ana, you're okay now?" Christian was still shaking like a leaf. When she fainted in his arms he thought his heart would fly out of his chest. He'd never been so scared in his life, only when he was 4 year old.

"The paramedics are coming up baby stay still."

"I don't think I need them, it was just a fainting spell, I feel better now."

Christian didn't even bother to answer her madness; he fixed Ana's clothes just in time as Taylor let the two men into his room.

"She fainted, I think she might be having the side effect of Ecstasy/MDMA." He hovered over them like an ass but that didn't stop him and give two shits. Christian never seen anyone faint before, not even his birth mother and never wished to again, especially not his Ana; he don't think his heart could take it.

They checked her vitals

"So what do you think, does she need to go to hospital?"

"I don't think I need to go to the hospital."

Christian ignored her once again as he waited for the EMTs to reply.

"Vitals seem okay sir. Now if any of that should change in the next few hours you should contact us again, but as it stands she seems fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir but if you'd prefer a doctor's opinion we can run your wife in no problem." Ana was surprised to hear them call her Christian's wife and she realised she liked it very much.

She pouts at Christian and shaking her head in no, so he relented.

"Okay fine, but the first sign of headache or dizziness and it's off to hospital with you, no arguments." She nodded with a smile.

"Tell me honestly now are you really okay?"

"Yes Christian I promise." She laid her head against Christian's shoulder and buried her nose in his shirt.

"So was the prospect of marrying me is so scary?" Christian asked playfully but inside he's nervous.

"I'm not scared, more like overwhelmed I think."

"So you do want to marry me, not that I'm giving you a choice in the matter mind you, it's just good to know."

"You have no idea what your asking me to marry you means. It's almost too good to be true, and that's a little bit scary. But Christian, what if I am not able to give you what you need? We've met like two months ago and dating for last six weeks. I haven't told anyone about our relationship. My twin sister..

"Let not talk about your sister right now, shall we. Baby it's you that I need the most everything else fades away in front of you. Ana is it going make you love me more or less if have dated for a year or two?"

"Christian I love you and with time it'll keep on increasing. You have become so much that I can't imagine my life without you in future."

"Then marry me, tell your family about us and your sister. Just say you are going to be mine."

"Yes, yes I will marry you Christian Grey." Christian kissed her hard and she melted against him.

"Come on baby, we need to get ready and leave for the Wedding Chapel, Taylor had already arranged everything."

"Wedding chapel? Why do we have to go to the wedding chapel?" Anastasia asked in confusion

"To get married, of course. Why else people would go there, Baby." Ana's mouth drop open in shock. "Yo..you want to get married no..now, I.. as in today." She stuttered

"Yes baby I don't see any reason not to get married right away."

"Christian didn't we agreed to inform my family that you are my boyfriend, and now you are telling me we are getting married. What am I going to tell them?"

"You don't have to tell them that we are married yet. We are doing this for us. And I am sure my would be as disappointed as your, so you only tell them that we're dating for now. You can plan your desired wedding with your family and mine. But I need this, you said it yourself the it doesn't matter we get married now or months later. Please Ana, do this for me."

"Okay," she had said that it doesn't matter when they get married and she meant it.

"Okay, that's it you are not going argue on this." Ana shook her head in no.

"Oh baby you have no idea how happy that made me. I love you Ana, I love you so much."

ANASTASIA spent the next hour picking out a dress and having her makeup done—and polishing off another half bottle of champagne. By the time she stood with Christian in front of a glass door decorated to look like a stained glass arch with pink, purple and red roses surrounding it in the small chapel, she was nervous and excited at the same time.

The ceremony passed in a blur of traditional wedding music, the exchanging of our vows, lighting of a unity candle, and a flurry of pictures. It didn't take long before they both were being pronounced man and wife. Then Christian leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss across Ana's mouth, a soft glide of his firm lips against hers. With that one light touch, her pulse started pounding in her ears and butterflies swirled in her belly.

His tongue teases her mouth, and Ana lips parted. Gentle was over as his tongue swept inside of hers. The kiss turned scorching hot and oh-so demanding. It felt as though the entire world dropped away as she clutched at his shoulders while he took her breath away.

* * *

 **Author:** hi everyone, I am glad that you like the plot of my story. Thank you for your support. I may not be able to update it daily but I'll try to give a weekly update.

Next chapter: Ana and Christian going to tell everyone including Leila about their relationship except that about their marriage. It's going to be a shock for Leila and how she is going to react about it.

I didn't write about what happened to Jack in this chapter, will also be revealed in next chapter.

I HAVE been told by viewers that my choice of drug (Viagra) is wrong and the symptoms don't match either. I have modified the chapter after researching about it. Hope this will work.

I try not to make the same mistake again.


End file.
